I've been waiting for a girl like you
by tatsugae
Summary: Napisane pod wpływem piosenki zespołu Foreigner. GinKagu.  Pewnej zimowej nocy Gintoki odkrył coś, czego obawiał się od dawna.   Nienawidzę wypełniać tego pola!   '


Ten koszmar wracał coraz częściej.

Sen, retrospekcja ostatniej wojny.

Tak wyraźny, tak realny, że czuł, jakby znów brał w tym wszystkim

udział. Głośne krzyki, wołanie o pomoc, nacierający ze wszystkich

stron Amanto.

A on już powoli tracił siły, nie umiał ustać na nogach. Nie mógł

już nikogo obronić.

Otworzył oczy. Kagura klęczała nad nim. Jej włosy ocierały się o jego

nos, powodując irytujące swędzenie.

- Gin-chan - zawyła - znów zapomniałeś naprawić ogrzewania.

Był jednocześnie zły i wdzięczny za to, że go obudziła. Spojrzał na

zegarek. Dochodziła północ.

- Jutro się tym zajmę, teraz jest na to za późno.

- Ale mi jest zimno, nie mogę przez to zasnąć!

- To zabierz sobie jeszcze jeden koc - obrócił się na bok. - Daj mi

spokój, chcę spać.

- Wzięłam już dwa, ale to nic nie daje.

- Więc ubierz grubszą piżamę.

- Gin-chan, pozwól mi spać ze sobą.

- Ech? - Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić Kagura leżała już obok

niego. - Nie wygłupiaj się, wynoś się do siebie! Kagura! Kagura!

Odpowiedziało mu ciche chrapanie.

Nie mogę zasnąć? Dobre żarty. Chyba raczej nic nie może mnie obudzić.

Spróbował jeszcze raz. Przez chwilę szarpał ją za ramię, ale w końcu

się poddał.

To na swój sposób niesamowite.

Obrócił się plecami do niej, zacisnął powieki tak mocno, jak tyko

potrafił i błagał samego siebie, żeby ta noc już się skończyła.

To było złe.

Bardzo złe. Nie powinien nikogo wpuszczać do swojego łóżka, to nigdy

nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Z drugiej strony to tylko Kagura, chyba nic złego... przeklął swój

optymizm w chwili, gdy poczuł jak jej ręka obejmuje go w pasie. Aż

poczerwieniał ze złości.

- Sadaharu... - Usłyszał jak mamrocze przez sen.

To tylko sen. Trochę się uspokoił. Na swój sposób ra groteskowa

sytuacja zaczęła go bawić. Zastanawiał się od kiedy tak bardzo unikał

bliskości z innymi.

Teraz, kiedy stosunki między Amanto, a ludźmi były stabilne, a jego

przeszłość była już naprawdę tylko przeszłością, nie miał się

czego bać.

W końcu mógł się pogodzić z tym co było i znów zaufać innym...

Zastanawiał się, czemu nie zrobił tego wcześniej, to takie miłe

uczucie, zbyt miłe... Jednak po raz pierwszy od wielu lat czuł się

naprawdę bezpiecznie. Czuł, że może zamknąć oczy i spokojnie

przespać całą noc, bo w tych ramionach nic mu nie grozi. W tych

ramionach nawet największy koszmar pozostaje tylko snem, który zniknie

wraz z nastaniem ranka.

Jednak troszkę go to przerażało. To w jego ramionach dziewczyna powinna

czuć się bezpiecznie, komfortowo. Nie na odwrót. Ale kogo to obchodzi?

Złapał ją za rękę. Jej dłoń była tak drobna - idealnie mieściła

się w jego.

I jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie wyglądało, poczuł, że zdecydowanie chce

więcej. Przerażające, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Po prostu nie chciał.

Pocałował jej malutką dłoń i złapał jeszcze mocniej, tak jakby bał

się, że ktoś mu to wszystko zabierze.

- Gin-chan? - Z przerażenia aż podskoczył. - To boli.

- Przepraszam - puścił jej rękę, przeklinając samego siebie, że taka

sytuacja w ogóle ma miejsce. W ułamku sekundy wrócił na ziemię. Co on

sobie myślał? - Coś mi się przyśniło.

Usłyszał jej cichy śmiech. Nie powinien, po prostu nie powinien.

Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz się obróci, to już nie przestanie.

Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Jej ogromne granatowe oczy były w niego wbite.

- W porządku.

Nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Przez chwilę po prostu się

na nią gapił. Na jej błyszczące, wesołe oczy. Na jej włosy w kolorze

mandarynek, których część zasłaniała jej twarz, a część opadała

na poduszkę. Gdy nie spinała ich, sięgały już łopatek.

Na jej bladą i gładką skórę, która w świetle księżyca wydawała

się wręcz biała.

Na rowek pomiędzy jej piersiami... natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Kagura

znów się zaśmiała.

Jak mógł to przeoczyć? Czy jest aż tak głupi? Minęły już cztery

lata odkąd tu mieszka. To normalna kolej rzeczy, że prędzej czy

później ta mała, hałaśliwa dziewczynka wyrośnie na kobietę.

Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Było naprawdę źle. Postanowił

skupić się na śniegu, który właśnie zaczął padać. To na nic...

- Jesteś strasznie blady, znów miałeś koszmar?

Biedna, biedna Kagura. Nie wiedziała, w jakim jest niebezpieczeństwie.

Nie wiedziała, że jeśli zaraz stąd nie ucieknie, to on na pewno się

nie powstrzyma.

Chciało mu się płakać.

- To zły pomysł, wracaj do siebie - jego głos był ochrypły jak u

starego zboczeńca. I tak właśnie teraz się czuł.

- Gin-chan, nie musisz się wstydzić, to zdarza się każdemu - jej mała

rączka dotknęła jego policzka. O ironio!

To na nic. Nie ucieknie przed tym. Już nigdy nie spojrzy na niątak jak

dawniej.

Sam był sobie temu winny, ale teraz miał to gdzieś. Nie ma już odwrotu,

później przyjdzie czas na wyrzuty sumienia.

- Tylko nie mów, że nie ostrzegałem.

Gintoki odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i zatrzymał rękę na podbródku.

Zawahał się jeszcze, ten ostatni raz. Ale w końcu to zrobił.

Przyciągnął jej twarz do swojej i pocałował ją.

Najpierw delikatnie, jakby to był jej pierwszy pocałunek. Może tak

właśnie było? Może był pierwszym mężczyzną który ją całuje?

Boże dlaczego tak mało o niej wiedział?

Trwało to kilkanaście sekund, ale dla niego były one jak wieczność.

Bardzo przyjemna wieczność.

W końcu z trudem oderwał od niej usta. Była zaskoczona, ale nie

protestowała.

Mało tego.

Może to przypadek, a może tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale delikatnie

rozchyliła wargi, zupełnie tak, jakby dawała mu do zrozumienia, że chce

jeszcze.

A więc niech tak będzie. Czując się odrobinę usprawiedliwiony,

pocałował ją jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I kolejny. Z każdym następnym

pocałunki były coraz to dłuższe i bardziej namiętne. Tak, jakby

nadrabiali ostatnie lata.

Niewiele myśląc, a wręcz poddając się temu całkowicie, złapał ją

za nadgarstki i wciągnął na siebie. Trochę żałował, że to zrobił,

ale spojrzał na nią.

Była trochę przerażona. Zupełnie, jakby zrozumiała co właśnie się

dzieje. I co zaraz się stanie.

Już miał zrezygnować, kiedy obiema dłońmi złapała jego głowę.

Przez chwilę się zawahała, ale była to tylko sekunda. Bardzo bolesna

dla niego sekunda.

Jednak szybko zapomniał o bólu, gdy pocałowała go w czoło. Niewinnie i

delikatnie. Spojrzała się na niego i zaśmiała. Następny pocałunek

był w nos. Znów śmiech. Kolejne w policzki, najpierw lewy, potem prawy.

Gintoki czuł, że pod wpływem tych miękkich i słodkich pocałunków

coraz bardziej wariuje. Jego ciało przeszywały dreszcze. Na przemian

było mu zimno i gorąco. Krew uderzała mu do mózgu. Prawie tak, jakby

umierał. Bo coś w środku jego umysłu naprawdę umierało.

Poczuł ból. Ugryzła go w ucho.

- Nie odpływaj - skarciła go przed kolejnym pocałunkiem, tym razem w

usta.

Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Złapał ją za koszulkę i jednym ruchem

zdjął ją. Śnieg za oknem zaczął padać coraz mocniej, zupełnie tak,

jakby odzwierciedlał jego coraz mocniejsze poczucie winy.

Czuł, że powinien kogoś za to przeprosić. Umibozu? To raczej nie był

najlepszy pomysł.

Boga? Jeżeli ktoś taki faktycznie istnieje...

Samą Kagurę?

Ale czy będzie w stanie jeszcze kiedykolwiek spojrzeć jej w oczy?

To z każdą następną minutą przestawało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

W przeciągu minionej godziny czuł jak wszystko się zmienia. Kagura

otworzyła mu oczy. Już nie musiał być samotny. Właściwie to od

dłuższego czasu nie był.

Po prostu nie zauważył jak ta mała osóbka wyrwała go ze świata

koszmaru i pomogła zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Już doskonale

wiedział, że była tu tylko dla niego, że rozumiała go jak nikt inny.

W końcu był szczęśliwy. Przez tą chwilę nareszcie to odkrył. Nigdy

nie rozumiał innych ludzi, ale teraz w końcu i on to znalazł. Nawet

jeżeli miało to trwać tylko tą krótką noc, nawet jeżeli wraz ze

wschodem słońca to wszystko zniknie.

To nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia, bo w tej chwili on i Kagura

byli jednym. Miał ją tylko dla siebie i wiedział, że szczęśliwszym

już nigdy nie będzie.

Bo w końcu ją odnalazł. Jedyną taką dziewczynę na świecie.

XXX

Krople zimnej wody spływały mu po brodzie.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jednak mógł to zrobić.

Wciąż wyglądał tak samo, a nawet troszkę lepiej, żywiej.

Świat nie zatrzymał się w miejscu i nie rozpadł na kawałki, nikt nie

wyważył drzwi i nie osądził go za to co zrobił. To był najzwyklejszy

wieczór w Edo.

Wszystko zdawało się być tak jak dawnej.

Pomijając fakt, ze pięć minut szukał swoich bokserek. Oparł ręce na

umywalce i spróbował poczuć cokolwiek. Nic. Może troszkę gryzło go

sumienie. I troszkę bał się tego, co będzie dalej. Ale wcale się tym

nie przejmował.

Usłyszał jak Kagura wchodzi do łazienki, więc obrócił głowę w

stronę drzwi. Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę i czekała na niego.

Teraz jednak go trochę to wszystko przeraziło.

- Przepraszam - ledwo go usłyszała.

- Za co?

Gin wzruszył ramionami.

- Za to co się stało - odwrócił się w jej stronę, tak że teraz

patrzyli prosto na siebie.

Podeszła do niego i złapała za ręce.

- W porządku, cieszę się, że to był Gin-chan.

- Nie wiesz co mówisz - zaprzeczyła kiwając głową.

- Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Naprawdę się cieszę.

- Nie wiem co teraz robić - oparł głowę w miejsce gdzie kończyła się

jej szyja i zaczynał obojczyk. Wobec Kagury był bezsilny. Przytuliła

go.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do łóżka - poczuła jak zadrżał. -

Nie, tym razem będziemy spać. Ale coś mi mówi, że od dzisiaj będziemy

to robić częściej.


End file.
